Team Rocket Tragedy
by rikuXwaffles
Summary: This story goes to show you that the twerps can be helpful to Team Rocket sometime.


One day, Team Rocket was digging a hole in the middle of a path in the Veridian Forest. They didn't have much time to finish the trap.  
  
"Hurry up you two. The twerps will be here any minute" Jessie told her Team members, James and Meowth.  
  
"We're digging as fast as we can Jessie" Said James.  
  
All of a sudden they heard someone shout,"Come on you guys We'll never make it out of this forest if you two keep walking this slow".  
  
Team Rocket recognized this voice. It belonged to Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town, who always carried his Pikachu on his shoulder. He was probably talking to his friends, Brock and Misty.   
  
"Come on you guys. Lets go hide over there in those bushes", Whispered Meowth to Jessie and James.  
  
They both nodded and the trio of Pokémon thieves ran to go wait in the bushes for Ash and his friends to fall into their trap.  
  
"Come on you guys. We'll be there soon. I can't wait to get there so I can battle the gym leader a win another badge" said Ash.  
  
"Don't get so confident Ash", said Misty,"Who said you'll even win? I bet you won't. Aaaaaaaahhhhh". They all screamed as they fell into Team Rocket's trap. The four of them looked up over the top of the hole and saw Team Rocket peering back at them.  
  
"Prepare for trouble", said Jessie.  
  
"Make it double", said James.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meowth, that's right", chimed in Meowth.  
  
"Look, it's Team Rocket!" Cried Ash.  
  
"That's right you little twerps. Now give us your Pikachu" said Jessie pointing at Ash.  
  
"Never!" shouted Ash.  
  
"Fine", said James,"Then you'll force us to use drastic measures".   
  
Ash grabbed Pikachu."You'll never get Pikachu!" he shouted.  
  
"That's what you think" said Meowth, taking a clear rubber ball. Meowth pulled the ball back towards himself. Team Rocket captured Pikachu.  
  
"Good job Meowth", said Jessie,"lets get out of here". Team Rocket started to run away.  
  
"Not so fast Team Rocket!",shouted Ash taking a red and white Pokéball off his belt and throwing it into the air,"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"   
  
A Pokémon that looked like a small dinosaur with a bulb on its back came out of the Pokéball. It said,"Bulba! Bulbasaur!".  
  
"Bulbasaur, use your vine whip to make holes in the side of the this hole so we can climb out." Blubasaur obeyed Ash.  
  
"Great job Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur, return." In a flash of red light, the Pokémon went back inside it's Pokéball. Ash, Brock, and Misty all climbed out of the hole and faced Team Rocket.   
  
"Give Ash his Pikachu back you creeps" Misty shouted at Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
"Why should we" responded James.  
  
"Pikachu! Use your thunderbolt attack" Ash told Pikachu."Pi-Ka-Chuuuuu" yelled pikachu as eletric shocks came out of it's body. The attack had no effect on Team Rocket. James laughed.  
  
"Not like we expected you twerps to know..."said James.  
  
"But this rubber ball is Pika-Proof"said Jessie.  
  
"Pikachu's attacks can't hurt us", said Meowth.  
  
Now Ash was really mad. He took another Pokéball off his belt and threw it into the air. "Go Pigeotto", shouted Ash. A Pokémon that looked like a large tan bird came out of the Pokéball in a flash of red light. "Pidgeotto", said Ash,"go grab Pikachu from Team Rocket". pidgeotto looked at Team Rocket.  
  
"We're not giving up that easy" said Jessie, taking out her Pokéball,"Go, Arbok". A Pokémon that looked like a large purple cobra came out of the Pokéball.  
  
James threw a Pokéball too. "Weezing, go", he said. In a flash of red light, a Pokémon that looked like a purple cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
"Weezing, smog attack now", said James. Green clouds of smoke come pouring out of Weezing.  
  
"Arbok, poision sting attack, now", commanded Jessie.  
  
"Pidgeotto, use your gust attack", yelled Ash. All of the smoke from Weezing's attack blew away."That's better", said Ash,"Now, go get Pikacku". Pidgeotto flew towards James, who had been holding Pikachu. Before James could react, Pidgeotto flew over to James and took the ball holding Pikachu. Then it flew back to Ash.  
  
"Good job Pidgeotto", Ash said, taking the ball from Pidgeotto. He opened the ball and Pikachu was free.turning towards Jessie, James, and Meowth Ash said"Now. Use your whirlwind attack to take care of these guys". He pointed at Jessie, James, and Meowth. Pidgeotto flapped its wings until there was a small whirlwind heading right towards Team Rocket. The wind blew them right off their feet and made them fly into the air.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again", They shouted.  
  
"Well, that gets rid of them", said Ash,"Come on, lets get going". Brock and Misty followed Ash as they continued down the road.  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who had blasted off, landed in a tree. They were too heavy for the tree branch to support their weight and the branch broke.. They landed on the ground. They all groaned.  
  
"That was a rough landing" said Meowth.  
  
"I know. Where are we anyway" asked Jessie, looking around.  
  
"I don't know. These look like some kind of nests" said James.  
  
"I think I know where we are. Look behind you" said Meowth in a paniky and scared voice. Jessie and James slowly turned around.  
  
They both screamed and turned back around. They saw at least twenty Arbok and Ekans. They were all asleep. This is who those nest belonged to.  
  
"Maybe if we get up quietly, they won't notice us", said James.  
  
Little did they know that one of the Arbok wasn't asleep. Team Rocket got up and carefully walked the Arbok nests. While they had their backs turned the Arbok that was awake started waiking up all of the other Arbok and Ekans.  
  
"Did you hear something" asked James.  
  
"It sounds like an Arbok......"said Meowth.  
  
The three of them turned around and couldn't believe what they saw. All of the Ekans and Arbok were right behind them, and they looked mad.  
  
"Arbok arbok arrbok" said the biggest Arbok.  
  
"What did it say Meowth" Jessie asked.  
  
"It said that we woke it up. Now it is mad. And it wants revenge on us" said Meowth nervously.  
  
"It wants r-r-venge" repeated Jessie.  
  
"well, we're sorry about what happened. We'll let you rest now" said James. Team Rocket started to run away.  
  
"Arbok arbok arbok arbok" said the Arbok. Jessie, James, and Meowth turned around.  
  
"Meowth, tell us what it said" said James.  
  
"It said that it won't let us leave. It still didn't get its revenge" said Meowth in a worried voice.  
  
"Do any of you guys know how to get out of here" Jessie asked James and Meowth.  
  
"I do, let's run away" Meowth yelled.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth ran away screaming. The Arbok were chasing them.  
  
"Did you guys just hear someone scream" Brock asked Misty and Ash.  
  
"It sounded like Team Rocket. Where are they anyway" asked Misty.  
  
"I don't know" said Ash. Then they contiued their way down the path.  
  
Farther up the path was Team Rocket. They were still getting chased by the angry Arbok.  
  
"What are we going to do" paniked James.  
  
"How about we climb up that tree" yelled Meowth, pointing at a large brown tree.  
  
Meowth climbed up the tree as fast as he could. James followed Meowth up the tree. Jessie was last.She couldn't make it by herself. James grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up but he lost her grip and fell back to the ground where all the Arbok were. One of the smaller Arbok slithered over to Jessie and bit her right arm.  
  
All of the Arbok went away. The biggest one turned towards James and Meowth in the tree. It said "Arbok arbok arbok".  
  
"Meowth, what did it say" asked James.  
  
"It-it said it has gotten its revenge onus. Even if it didn't do anything to me and you" relpied Meowth.   
  
They both looked down at the bottom of tree where Jessie was. Then they both climbed down the tree. Jessie was lying unconcious at the bottom of the tree.  
  
"What happened to her" asked Meowth.  
  
"The Arbok bit her" said James in a worried voice.  
  
"We'll have to go get help" said Meowth.  
  
"Come on, lets go.",said James,"I'll carry Jessie". He grabbed Jessie and put her ver his shoulder. "Let's go find the path. It should take us to the next city". After about ten minutes Meowth and James found the path. Somebody else was there too.  
  
"What are you guys doing here" said Meowth.  
  
"Walking. What are you guys-What happened to Jessie" asked Misty.  
  
"She got bitten by an Arbok", said James,"now shes uncontious".  
  
"That's really bad" said Brock.  
  
"It is, why" asked Meowth.  
  
"That's a good question" said Ash.  
  
"Well, Arbok's fangs are very poisionous. If you get bitten, you have about twenty-four hours to live. Unless you get the antidote" said Brock.  
  
"That's horrible" said Misty.  
  
James bent down on his knees at Brock's feet. "Please Brock, you have to help me and Meowth get Jessie better. You have to"begged James.  
  
"Do you think we should" said Brock.  
  
"Why should we help you guys? All you ever do is trap us and try to steal Pikachu", said Ash,"But then again we should help you guys. I mean, she could die if we don't help. Then it would be our fault".  
  
"So, will you guys help us"asked James.  
  
"We will" said Ash.  
  
"Great. Does anyone know what the antidote is" asked Meowth.  
  
"Maybe it's in my Pokémon trainer's guide book. Let me check" Brock said as he looked for his book. "Here it is Now let's see if it says anything about Arbok bites", said Brock as he flipped through the pages of the book,"Here it is, Arbok bites. The antidote is feathers from a baby Spearow and two hairs from a Meowth".  
  
"Well, the two hairs from a Meowth will be easy. Hold still Meowth" said James. He plucked two hairs from Meowth's tail.  
  
"There. Now all we need is the Spearow feathers" said Misty.  
  
"Where can we find any Spearow? There's probably a lot here in the forest, but where should we start looking" asked Ash.  
  
"Well this might be harder. We need to find feathers from a baby Spearow. Jessie won't get healed unless we use the baby's feathers" said Brock.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get going", said James looking down at Jessie,"We have to save Jessie. We just have too".  
  
"James is right. The faster we start looking for the faethers, the better" said Ash.  
  
James grabbed Jessie and put her over his shoulder."Well then, let's get going" he said.  
  
"All right. Where should we start looking", asked Ash looking around,"I don't see any Spearow anywhere".  
  
"When we first came here", said James,"me, Meowth, and Jessie saw some Spearow in a tree near a waterfall".  
  
"Well let's try going there. It might take a while but the Spearow might still be there" said Misty.  
  
"So which way to the waterfall" asked Ash looking around.  
  
"It's that way" said Meowth, pointing to the south.  
  
They all started walking down the path. It was starting to get dark.  
  
"Do you guys think we should camp out here tonight? It might be to dangerous to walk around here while it's dark out" said Ash.  
  
"Ash is right" said Brock.  
  
"All right. But if we stay here we have to wake up really early" said James.  
  
"We'll wake up early", said Misty,"We promise".  
  
Everybody got out their sleeping bags. Everyone excepet James and Meowth, they didn't have anything to sleep on. Ash, Brock, and Misty fell asleep. James tuned to Meowth.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to cure Jessie" asked James.  
  
"Probably. At least I hope so" answered Meowth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ash, Brock, and Misty woke up early like the had promised. James and Meowth were already awake.  
  
"You guys are already awake" said Misty.  
  
"We didn't sleep last night" said Meowth.  
  
"Well, let's get going" said Ash, rolling up his sleeping bag. Brock and Misty rolled up theirs too and put them in their backpacks. James picked up Jessie again and everyone stared down the path. All of a sudden, they heard something moving in a bush to thir left.  
  
"What do you think it is" asked Misty.  
  
"I don't know but there's only one way to find out" said Ash, walking towards the bush.  
  
Ash continued towards the bush. He held his breath as he walked even closer. Then he looked through the bush. Ash saw about ten Spearow sitting in the grass on the other side of the bush.  
  
"Hey you guys", said Ash taking his head out of the bush," there's a bunch of Spaerow on the other side of that bush".  
  
"That's great" said James.  
  
"How are we going to get some of its feathers" asked Misty.  
  
"I know", said Ash turning to Pikachu,"Pikachu, tell the Spearow that we need their help. Ask if they have any babies".  
  
Pikachu ran through the bush and started talking to the Spearow.  
  
"Pika pikach pi pika chu" Pikachu said to the Spearow.  
  
"Spearow spearow row spear" answered a Spearow. Pikachu came back out of the bushes.  
  
"Pi pikachu pika pi" said Pikachu.  
  
"Meowth, what did Pikachu say" asked Misty.  
  
"Pikachu said that the Spearow told it they do have one baby Spearow in their flock. They will give us the feathers" said Meowth happily.  
  
"Great", said Ash"Now go get the faethers from the baby, Pikachu". The baby ran back through the bush.  
  
"Pi pikachu ch pika" said Pikachu to the Spearow.  
  
"Spearow spearow" answered the Spearow.  
  
Pikachu came back through the bushes with something in its mouth.  
  
"Pikachu", said Ash,"you got the feathers".  
  
Ash took the feathers from Pikachu. Then he handed them to James. He took the two Meoth hairs from his pocket and put them with the feathers in his hand. Then he placed Jessie up against a tree.  
  
"I hope this works" said James as he placed the antidote over the cut on Jessie's right arm. The cut grew a bright blue. Then the light dimmed. Jessie slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"W-what happened", asked Jessie," and what are they doing here".  
  
"You got bitten by an Arbok. The twerps helped save you." said Meowth.  
  
"Well, thanks for all the help but we'd better go now" said Jessie running away. James and Meowth followed her into the forest.  
  
"They haven't changed one bit" said Ash and they continued their journey to the next town. 


End file.
